


White Woman Slave Owner

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: AU, Can't hate me, Don't like don't ready, Donnie/Raph smut in later chapters, F/M, Gets better. I promise, I made no money, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mikey misses his lost lover, NOT ACTUALLY SUPPOSED TO LINE UP WITH HISTORY!, No as BDSM as it sounds, Slaves, Usagi/Leo smut in later chapters, Woman owner, fictional story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Anyone knows that white men were the only ones who were able to own slaves. But we forget of the woman that owned one of the best kept plantations in history. Her name... Delilah JonesRated M for suggestive themes, Don't like it don't read it, very simple.





	1. Prologue and Background

Everyone knows the history of America. The wars, rebellions, and services that made us the country we are today. The nation's heros: Washington, Franklin, Lincoln, Lee. We know the segregation: blacks and whites, women and men, rich and poor. 

 

What we don’t remember is the woman that owned slaves. 

 

Anyone knows that white men were the only ones who were able to own slaves. But we forget of the woman that owned one of the best kept plantations in history. Her name... Delilah Jones 

 

Delilah was happily married at the age of 15 to an 18 years old man, Casey Jones. Casey was taken to war just after their wedding, leaving her alone with the plantation. 

 

When Casey was killed he left the plantation to his wife and she was to carry on the duties that he would have had. This was odd in that time, of course, but anyone else would have remarried soon after. Delilah didn’t.

 

Casey’s brother, Aaron, wanted the plantation and tried for years to get Delilah to sell, she never would. Delilah continued to use her husband’s war pay to buy slaves. 

 

After her husband’s death, Delilah knew she had to change how things were done. She wanted to own slaves, but did they have to be treated so badly?

 

She had the slave houses rebuild from little one room shacks to actually houses with a well in the center of the “village” as she called it. 

 

Longer breaks and shorter hours were given to the slaves, they were treated well and were respected as long as they were respectful to her. 

 

Delilah was known to get in the fields when the workers needed help and do the work they were. But nothing prepared her for what she found that day. 

  
And those few hours would change her life forever... 


	2. Tables Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah invites guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Usagi and Leonardo for being in my story

“I don’t see why would won’t sell. This is a dangerous business and you are losing money left and right.” Aaron pushed as Delilah thanked the slave that poured tea. “And what is that? Who thanks slaves? They are slaves for a reason.” He said and Delilah rolled her eyes.

 

“I thanked her because she poured my tea, she does her job quickly, quietly, and efficiently.” Delilah took a drink, “and no, I refuse to sell. This was Casey’s dream to get the plantation as big and successful as it is and I will not hand his dream to someone I know will destroy it.” She glared at him before putting her cup down.

 

“What makes you think I would destroy it? I want to expand, make it bigger and better. Just like Casey wanted.” He said to the young woman, he hated dealing with her, but he wants the land.

 

“I am not selling. End of story.” She said flatly and he huffed deep in his chest. “Fine, you will sell eventually or you will regret taking it over to begin with.” He threatened. “You know you can’t touch me or my land, that the law is on my side.” She knew the law would back her up against the pig that was Aaron Jones.

 

Aaron got up and left, letting his tea fall to the floor and splatter in the process. She wanted to show him what for but knew better. She was a powerful woman, but still a woman.

 

After Aaron was gone she walked back outside and saw no one in the fields. Where is everyone? She asked herself as she walked through the yard of the plantation.

 

“Mistress! Mistress! Come look!” Two young boys came running to her from the village. She knew they were brothers, Charles and Abram.

 

“What? Look at what?” She knelt to be at their height. “The bunny!” The yelled together and took her dress in their hands, they were jumping in excitement.

 

“Every slave is off duty because they found a bunny. Maybe I am too lenient.” she groaned as she jogged to keep up with the children.

 

When the got to the housing village, she saw everyone of her field workers surrounding a single house. She walked up and everyone turned to see her. “What the hell is going on?” She asked with straight curiosity. By the look on every face, they knew they should be working and were violating the agreement they signed when they became slaves for her.

 

“Mistress, we... you have to see it to believe it.” One man, his make was Anthony, said and they parted to give her easy access to the open doorway.

 

She gave them a sceptical look and walked in. It’s true, she was seeing it and she still didn’t know if she believed it.

 

She saw some of her house maids kneeling around a rabbit. A human sized rabbit in human clothing. Beside him in a chair was a human sized turtle. Both looked to be very hurt and both were being cared for by her maids.

 

“I apologize for the intrusion and any money or time you have lost because of it.” The turtle spoke softly, he was weak and in pain but was keeping a straight face. He was looking to her and he had a black eye and busted lip, among other obvious injuries over his body.

 

She notices he couldn’t be more then sixteen or eighteen. She was only just eighteen herself.

 

“It is fine, no harm done here. May I ask your names?” She really wasn’t interested in the money she was in fact losing every minute every one stood here. She was just interested in the wellbeing of these two creatures that have found theMisselves on her property.

 

“My name is Leonardo, this is my... mate... Usagi.” He said and hesitated on the word “mate” as if he had bad luck with it in the past.

 

“You both are more than welcome to stay until you are fully healed.” she said and his eyes widened.

 

“Thank you, Mistress. We are forever in your debt.” Delilah smiled, “You owe me nothing. Now, let's get the two of you in the house, I will not have guests living in the slave houses.” Delilah knew she had the nicest slave houses in the south, but it was principle.

  
Two of the field workers, Anthony and Edwin, carried Usagi into the house as Leo and the mistress followed.

 

Delilah instructed Usagi be laid in the guest room the always had prepared. Once he was laid down maids and house servants were instantly attending to his wounds. Delilah hadn’t really got to look at them till now. The unconscious rabbit had shallow cuts and scratches wherever clothes didn’t cover – and in the slave attire he wore there was more skin then clothing. He had deep gashes in his abdomen and inner thighs, some have already been stitched, some have not. Delilah felt sick, she knew someone had done this to him intentionally. She watched as one maid, Sarah, took Usagi’s face in her hands and stroked his cheek before gently pulling open one of his eye lids. She examined his deep blue eye for a moment then released him, muttering a small apology as she did.

Sarah turned to the senior maid, Rebecca, and shook her head.


	3. I can't believe you did that, you fool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi is awake

Delilah turned and watched a maid stitch what looked like a bullet wound in Leonardo’s shoulder. Leo was in obvious pain, but didn’t move and kept a straight face. He was polite when the maid apologized. 

 

Delilah left the room and made tea. She looked out of the window and saw men making it back to work. She knew they were not going to get done today, but she didn’t have the willpower to go out.

All she could think about was Usagi and Leonardo. She wanted to help, but wasn’t doing much good in there. She watched the men work from the window.

She turned to the young girl waiting by the counter. “Miss?” The girl, Abby, asked. “You want to run a message for me?” Delilah asked and the girl nodded.

 

“Go tell the men that they can stop for the day, from me.” I said and she repeated it before she ran from the house out to the yard. She watched as Abby ran to the men yelling she had a message from the Mistress. The men stopped when Abby started talking. They looked surprised and they all looked to the house. When Abby ran back into the house the men looked at each other.

 

A younger man, about 18 or 19, walked up to the house. He poked his head in the kitchen and saw his Mistress in the kitchen. “May I come in?” He asked and she nodded.

 

“Miss, we have gotten message that-” Delilah cut them off, “Yes, I sent her. Yes, take the rest of the day off. There is no point. Just pick it up tomorrow.” Delilah smiled when his eyes lit up. “Thank you, Miss.” He said quickly as he moved out of the house.

 

She saw him out of the window, she ran out telling them the message was real and she saw the men stopping and putting tools away.

 

“Miss?” a woman asked behind her. It was Sarah again.  “Usagi is awake if you want to know.” She said and walked back to the room.

 

Delilah finished her tea and walked into the bedroom where the boys were staying.

 

She saw the other maids move out of the room and she walked up to the door. She could hear voices talking inside, she stopped and listened through the door.

 

“You are a fool.” She heard a new voice – she assumed Usagi’s – through the door. “I know, but I did what I had to. He would have killed you.” Leonardo’s hushed voice was comforting as he spoke. “I know, but it was still reckless to do what you did… and I thank you for it.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

 

Delilah knocked quietly on the door and walked in; she saw Leo still sitting in the chair beside the bed, but Usagi was sitting crisscross beside the sheets that have been pushed back. Usagi and Leo looked exhausted.

 

“Good afternoon, Usagi, I am Delilah. The mistress of the home.” He bowed his head respectfully. He never met her eyes.

 

She knew they both had to have been slaves, obviously to a cruel master. “How are you feeling?” She asked both of them.

 

“Better, thank you, Miss.” Usagi said quietly and Leonardo nodded. “Good, can we get you anything? Tea? Something to eat?” She was trying to be hospitable, but Usagi wasn’t cooperating. He was about to deny her but Leo stepped in. “Yes, thank you.” He said and Usagi looked at him.

 

Delilah led them to the parlor and smiled as Abby came in with tea.  “Mama said dinner be done in ‘bout five minutes.” Abby said as she served the trio. “Thank you, Abby.” Delilah said as the child left.

 

She could see that Leo and Usagi were both uncomfortable sitting in the parlor. Delilah knew how other men treat slaves, like animals if they were lucky. Her husband had been kinder then some, but not as kind as he could have been.

 

Obviously these two had been treated worse than anyone deserves, like slaves were treated. Delilah looked at Leo, he had a bandaging over his shoulder, she knew it was a bullet hole and it made her sick.

 

She hated that someone would be so cruel to the people working for them as to shoot them. ‘I wonder why he got shot. Was it something stupid or was it when they ran? Did they run?’ she was thinking and the couch creaked and caught her attention. Usagi was shifting uncomfortable, he was obviously trying to sit still.

 

“Abby.” Delilah called and the girl was at her side in an instant. “Tell your mother that we need a special brew.” The girl was quickly off to report to her mother.


	4. Leo and Usagi's bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Usagi are shown their bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you haven't figured it out already (though it will come up again in later chapters) 
> 
> Usagi was abused by his previous master before they ran. They are trying to make it north and Usagi is to injured to make the journey.

‘Special brew?’ he thought when the little girl ran out of the room. What does that even mean?

 

He watched Delilah sit pretty in her chair. He hated humans, he couldn’t help it. This woman has done nothing but help him, but he couldn’t shake the feeling she wanted something.

 

He can’t believe that Leonardo was so willing to just accept her help, his stubbornness is the reason they were in this situation.

 

An older woman brought in tea and took Usagi’s off the table, replacing it with what she had brought with her. Then she did the same with Leonardo’s.

Leonardo thanked the Mistress and took a sip. Usagi only nodded his thanks and didn’t move. He felt Leo nudge his side and he reluctantly picked up the cup.

 

Pain shot through his lower back and up his spine. He set his hands – with the teacup – in his lap and waited for the pain to lessen; never losing his composure. Leo and the mistress were talking, but Usagi didn’t here most of it, a word here and there was all.

 

When the pain finally settled, he took a sip of the tea. It was sweet with honey, but had a sharpness to it that only came with healing herbs.

 

Usagi was an herb expert on his previous plantation and could pick up on things like that. Leonardo, however, was lucky if he knew there were herbs in the tea at all.

 

“… I think that would be great, thank you.” Usagi was brought back to reality when he heard Leonardo speak. What was he agreeing to? Usagi tried to think, but he just didn’t hear what was being said.

 

“What do you think, Usagi?” the mistress asked and he stiffened, which sent another wave of pain through his spine. Usagi didn’t answer and Leo realized he had, again, been in his own little world.

 

“Miss. Delilah has been kind enough to offer her home to us while you recover.” Leo recapped and Usagi felt sick, he didn’t need charity, but he didn’t think he could make the trip north right now.

 

“A kind gesture indeed, thank you.” Usagi tried not to sound bitter. She smiled and stood. “Well, Abby will show you two to your rooms and you both are more than welcome to join me for dinner.” She said and the little girl came back into the room.

 

“This way.” Came the high pitched voice of the girl as she walked down a hall. Usagi stood and pain came in violent waves with each step he took.

 

When they got the “their” room, Usagi waited till the door was locked before he collapsed in a chair. “Usagi, what is wrong?” Leo was started by the sudden pained expression on his lovers face.

 

“Just a little sore.” Usagi groaned as he shifted in the chair. “Little? Usagi you can’t move.” He came to kneel in front of the pained rabbit. “You can’t lie to me.” Leo smiled when Usagi rolled his eyes.  “What will I do with you?” Usagi laughed and Leo shrugged, “That is a reoccurring question.” They laughed, causing pain to shoot through Usagi’s back once more.

 

“You need rest, Usagi, you can’t just pretend you are not in pain.” Leo said and Usagi knew he was right, but he was not going to show weakness when he didn’t know the people.

 

Leo knew the inner turmoil his partner faced. He knew Usagi always worried too much. But with what he has been through, Leo didn’t blame him.

 

“Come on.” Leo said suddenly and picked Usagi up out of the chair and carried him to the bed.  “Leonardo! You are a pain in the a—ahh, ow.” Usagi groaned as he was put down. “Sorry.” Leo muttered into the neck of his mate as he kissed him.

 

“You will be the death of me.” Usagi laughed when Leo smiled into his neck, “Probably, but what a way to go.”

 

Their laughter was cut short when a knock sounded from the door. “Dinner is ready.” A small voice said, it was the same little girl from before. “Thank you.” Leo called to her and they heard her giggle as her bare feet slapped the floor with her retreating steps.


	5. Usagi's abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape! 
> 
> Don't like don't read

THREE DAYS AGO

 

“You!” Usagi felt the whip across his back. He fell onto the dirt from the unexpected assault. “Work faster.” The guard sneered, Usagi began pulling herbs from the ground again and could feel a shadow block the sun from his bare back.

 

He tensed but didn’t move, he kept pulling the parsley from the plant. “You look busy.” A friendly voice said in a low tone. Leonardo! Usagi was relieved that it was not the spotter again. His mate knelt next to him and began separating leaves to Usagi could easily get to the parsley.

 

“What are you doing?” Usagi was worried for his mate’s being. “I wanted to see you. No, I wanted be near you. I have been able to see you all day.” He smiled and Usagi rolled his eyes.

 

“You are impossible.” Usagi laughed quietly as he picked parsley. “I know.” Leo said plainly as they moved to the next plant.

 

“I thought of something.” Leo said, pausing for effect, Usagi looked at him. “Let’s go.” Leo said and Usagi felt his heart stop. “Go?” He knew what Leo meant. “Yeah, as in lea-” Usagi put his paw over Leo’s mouth. “Don’t say it again.” Usagi hissed and looked around, no one had heard.

 

“You cannot say that so loud.” Usagi went back to picking herbs. “That guard can’t hear us.” He said and Usagi shook his head. “No, but if other slaves hear you, they will want in. I want to get out with no one else tagging along. You keep it to yourself and we will talk about it only when we are alone.” Usagi said, Leo was happy he was on board.

 

Leo helped Usagi pick parsley even though he could have been doing something else. He just wanted to be with his mate, they haven’t been able to just see each other in a few weeks.

 

The master has been very interested in Usagi, taking him off the grounds and into the house. Leo was unsure what they were doing. When he asked Usagi he didn’t want to talk about it.

 

Leo worried for his mate, but he also knew he had stuff to get done, not that he cared to do any of it. He would rather be with his mate.

 

“I should be done at normal time. I think the master is about done with me.” Usagi said, pulling Leo from his thoughts. “Good, I hate sleeping in a cold bed.” Leo teased. Usagi smiled.

 

“I hate coming in and you are sprawled out over the bed. I have to move your ass to lie down.” Leo laughed and felt a thick piece of leather come over the back of his shell. “Back to work, freak.” A guard said and hit him again. When he knew the guard had walked away, Leo smiled.

 

“You are such a trouble maker.” Usagi smiled and stood, moving to the next set of plants. “You work too much.” Leo smiled when Usagi looked up at him. “Because I chose to work my life away.” Usagi whispered strongly and Leo shy away.

 

“You are coming with us.” A guard pulled Usagi back and Usagi was quickly on his feet. “You,” the man pointed to Leo, “finish picking these then get back to the cotton field.”

 

Leo watched as the men took his mate away again. He wanted to know what was happening when his mate was taken from him.

 

Leo watched the guard across the field. If he moved right now he could get out of sight before he was caught.

 

Leo ran off the field and into the bushes beside the house. He knew he would be killed or worse if he got caught, but he needed to know what they were doing with his mate.

 

Usagi was roughly guided into the house. He knew what was coming, but he was quiet when the Master met then in the grand parlor of the house. “Hello, Usagi.” He greeted with no emotion.

 

Usagi nodded as he had been taught. “You may prepare.” He said and walked away. Men guided Usagi into the master’s bed chambers and left the room. Usagi knew what was expected of him.

 

Reluctantly, Usagi took off his shirt and stripped of his handmade shoes and rags he wore as socks.

 

He slid off the rest of his torn clothes and walked into the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and quickly washed the mud and thrones out of his fur. He toweled off and stepped back into the room with the towel around his waist.

 

He knew what was coming and he knew to be still, but he wanted to run. Only this time he wanted to run away, not run back to the shack they tried to call home. He thought about Leonardo, how badly he wanted to run away with the turtle he called his own.

 

The door knob turned and I drew him from his thoughts. The master walked in and saw his rabbit has done as told and smiled. “Bed.” Was the only thing the master ever said; Usagi dropped the towel and moved into the bed.

 

The master memorized Usagi’s form as he moved to the bed.

 

Usagi lay back and waited for his master to say what he wanted to do. He felt the man run his hands down his sided and own around his back side.

 

“My tone little slave. Such a good boy.” The master groaned as he undid his pants. Usagi looked up and away. To the master, it looked like a sign of pleasure or submission. In reality, Usagi didn’t want to see what he knew was going to happen.

 

Usagi felt the master push in his body and he tried to retreat into his mind. He felt the bliss of darkness pushing at the sides of his vision.

 

“Stop that, you did that to me last time.” The master growled through his thrusting. Usagi was shocked he realized what he was doing. Usagi has learned to make himself pass out and the master has caught on.

 

The master finished inside Usagi and pulled out. “You nasty animal.” He said and watched the master get his board. Usagi winced as the long piece of wood was brought down on his hip. He hissed as he quickly inhaled, and he realized his mistake.

 

He was flipped over and held down. “You filthy animal, how dare you enter my house.” He said and brought the wood sharply down on Usagi’s lower back. He felt the wood splinter as it broke. “Shit!” The master swore, “You freak, you broke my board.” He growled and pulled Usagi off the bed.

 

“Get out, clean up and get out.” Usagi got up and limped the first couple of steps. He gathered his clothes and got the towel from earlier. He knew the master liked watching him clean up, but today he didn’t.

 

He quickly left the room and closed the door.


End file.
